


The Crown- the stony au nobody asked for

by Jo_StClaire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Avengers - Freeform, Beta Rhodey, F/F, F/M, Howard is George, Look I was Watching the Crown and I was Like "This could be a Stony Fic", M/M, Marvel - Freeform, More Tags as I continue the Story, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tony, Queen Elizabeth - Freeform, Sickness, Steve is Philip, Stony - Freeform, The Crown, Tony is Elizabeth, Tony is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_StClaire/pseuds/Jo_StClaire
Summary: Tony is the sole Omega prince of Angsold, who falls in love with the Alpha Army Captain of a neighboring nation. When his father, King Howard, suddenly falls ill and passes, Tony's life is thrown out of wack when he becomes a reigning monarch at 25. Follow Tony through the struggles of being a newly-wedded Omega as well as a leader of a nation. He must learn to balance his love for his people with his love for his husband Steve. (Loosely Based off of the Netflix series The Crown)





	1. Being Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED:  
> Steve is an Alpha from a neighboring nation called "Reanel" and his people are called "Reanalians". It will be mentioned in passing in the chapter. 
> 
> I also edited this chapter cause I was not happy with where it was before, I am more happy with this one but that means I will be editing the next couple chapters as well. 
> 
> Loosely based on the series The Crown on Netflix, some plotlines will be similar.

“Do you, Captain Steven Grant Rogers renounce your titles?”

Steve takes a deep breath, straightening his military garb. As he adjusts his labels, he glances over the minister's shoulder and see’s the reason he’s going through this silly charade.

There stood his fiance, Prince Anthony Stark, wringing his hands nervously and glancing in Steve’s direction. A small smile finds itself on Steve’s lips before he can stop himself.

A clearing throat halts his thoughts and pulls him back into the situation at hand. Steve bows his head and recites the prepared speech.

“Yes, I do”

“And from henceforth, he will be known as Captain Steven Grant Rogers, of the Royal Army” finishes the minister. All eyes then turn to Howard, the reigning king.

Howard breathes deeply, slowly withdrawing his sword. The sound of the metal unsheathing reverberates through the silent room. Steve then kneels.

Howard’s slow drawl, very different than Tony’s quick tongue, began his speech “Steven Grant Rogers-” he takes a gasp of breath and straightens up. He then continues “I grant you and the heirs, alpha's of your body, lawfully become next in line of my kingdom.”

Howard then christens each of Steve’s shoulders with his sword.

Steve then rises, head still bowed slightly, as he is met with ‘Congratulations’ and ‘Well Done’’s from the officials watching the coronation in the dark office. The room had floor to ceiling wood paneling, and antique paintings, probably older than his home country, residing on the walls.  

Steve nods to all the words of encouragement and praise. They all bow slightly has Howard turns and leaves the room. Howard slowly strides out towards the hall where Tony resided. Tony bows his head as soon as he sees father approaching. Steve watches Howards retreating figure like a hawk, eyes never leaving the older Alphas frame as he gingerly walks past his fiance without sparing Tony a second glace. After Howard leaves Steve's line of slight, Steve finally releases a deep breathe he hadn't realized he had taken.

Steve then lifts his head to peer out towards the hall and he catches Tony’s eyes. Taking the eye contact as an unspoken invitation, he strides confidently out of the dark office into the light hallway. Without sparing a second glance to the officials who are all trying to get his attention, he heads straight to his fiance who was standing awkwardly in the hall. Steve reaches forward, swiftly taking him in his arms and swings him in the air with a dramatic flourish. 

Tony squeaks and covers his mouth, brown eyes going wide.

“Steve, not here,” He says quickly, the most beautiful blush creeping up his neck just past the modest collar of his white blouse.

Steve smiles, a big gummy one that made his blue eyes sparkle causing Tony to stare a little bit longer than was normally acceptable for an unmarried Omega to stare at an Alpha. Steve gently sets Tony back down onto the ground, the heels of his boots clicking softly on the stone floor. Steve's arms still remain around Tony's slim figure, his broad arms looping themselves around his waist. Tony blushes softly, moving his head slightly to look towards the officials that still remained in the office. All of their heads seeming to suddenly move to look at everything that wasn't him and Steve embracing in the Hallway. 

"Steve" Tony begins in a hushed tone, turning his attention back to his fiance.

 

"Hmm?" Steve hums eyes looking down at Tony with such unguarded affection it almost makes the words leave Tony's mind.

 

"We seemed to have given them quite the show. Do you think that we could maybe take this somewhere else" Tony says through his teeth. He was starting to get anxious with all of these Alpha eyes on him. 

 

Steve then looks up from Tony to the crowd of onlookers they have seemed to have attracted from inside the office. Steve begins to growl, low and guttural in his throat. The idea of a group of alphas gazing upon his omega made his primal urge to kill something, or someone, come to the surface.

 

"Easy big guy," Tony laughs softly "Lets head out to the garden. Hm?" Slowly peeling himself away from the alpha he grabs his hand and begins to lead him away from the office and towards the lush grounds they had behind the castle. Once outside Tony takes a deep breathe, taking in all of the smells of the expansive greenery in front of them. Tony leads them both to one of the gazebos in the garden, once there he turns back towards Steve and leans in close.

 

“So,” Tony trails off, fingers playing with Steve’s war medals. The sounds of the outside, birds chirping and people chatting in the distance fill the momentary silence between the couple. 

“So” Steve counters glancing down at Tony’s long, dextrous fingers playing with the medals he had gotten during the war.

“Are you in?” Tony asks, looking up from under is long lashes. The cool autumn wind blows through the gazebo, slightly rustling the soft curls that framed Tony’s face. 

Steve hums in confirmation, taking Tony’s fingers from his medals and bringing them up to his lips. Planting a kiss on each pad.

“I’m in. But are you sure you want to marry a simple Army Captain?” Steve asks in a slightly teasing tone.

“Must you tease me, you know I hate it” Tony whined pushing away from Steve, turning his back to the alpha and walking towards the edge of the gazebo, staring out away from the caste and towards the vast expanse in front of them.

“Pity, because you know how much I love it” Steve began walking slowly to stand behind Tony. Slowly he wraps his arms around the Omega to trap him in a back hug. He continues, placing his head on Tony's shoulder, “But, Alas I’ll give it up, like many things” he leans closer turning his head to whisper in his ear “like always, for you”

Tony looks down at his hands, where they are gripping the railing. In a small voice, he says “You could always change your mind you know, 24 hours-”

“But I wouldn’t, Couldn’t even after that little show I participated in back there” Steve pulls away from Tony and grabs his shoulders to spin him around. When Tony is facing him, Steve leans down and grabs Tony’s chin gingerly. Lifting it slightly, he makes Tony look him in the eyes.

“You couldn’t get rid of me that easily” Steve whispers, leaning in planting a soft peck on Tony’s plush, slightly pouted lips.

“You’ve signed yourself away” Tony whispers looking up at Steve.

“Or maybe I’ve won the greatest prize on Earth.”

Steve then pulls away and stands up straight, clearing his throat and looking back towards the castle.

Tony turns and tries to see what his fiance was looking at so intently before he has a chance Steve suddenly turns back to Tony.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Steve says lifting up Tony’s hand and kissing the knuckles lightly.

"I'll be the one in the Tux" Tony responds a little cheekily, finally starting to kick the insecurities he was feeling earlier. Cause this was Steve, and he would never not want to marry Tony.

“Get a good night sleep,” Steve says, rolling his eyes at Tony's joke. Pulling away from his Fiance to walk back towards the castle.

Calling behind him, peering over his shoulder “You’ll need it”.

Tony surely blushes at that, Steve doesn't have to look back to know it.

\-------

Howard’s smoking in his office, standing and looking out the windows into the grounds below him. As he takes another drag he begins to cough.

“Hnghh-” Howard wheezes, coughing again into his handkerchief. When he pulls his hand away he glances down, spattered with blood again.

Howard sighs. Throwing the handkerchief on his desk. running his left hand through his hair, while using his right to put out his cigarette.

There is a sold couple of raps on the large wooden doors to his office, followed shortly after by “Your Majesty”. Sam, the royal physician, announces as he enters Howard's office.

“Ah-” Howards looks up and gestures for Sam to sit as he turns back towards the window.

Sam bows slightly and sits down in the plush leather chair in front of Howard’s desk.

He waits in silence for a couple of minutes, Sam gazing at Howard and Howard gazing out at his omega son, who was in the garden with his Reanalian Alpha.

“Sam-” Howard began, “Ought I be concerned?”

“Concerned of what? Your Majesty”

Howard takes another long glance at his son, before turning to his desk, and then up at Sam.

“I’ve- got a bit of blood, in my- my” Howard's eyes look down to the bloodied handkerchief. Sam follows Howard’s gaze and when he sees it he sighs.

“How often does this happen, sir?” Sam asks

“Only sometimes, usually in the morning when the mornings get cold- they’ve been so cold lately Sam,” Howard answers, looking off again

“So cold,” he says absently.

Sam waits again, waiting for Howard to continue.

“He’ll be alright, right Sam?” Howards asks, whipping around suddenly and looking at Sam with so much intensity in his eyes it makes Sam blanch a little bit.

Sam gulps and clears his throat

“I’m sure the Prince will be just fine-”

“But, what if he’s not?” Howard cuts Sam off. He’s breathing heavily and his right hand is shaking slightly as he clenches it into a fist.

Sam looks at Howard’s shaking fist with wide eyes, unable to form an answer.

Howard slowly unclenches his fist and spares an apologetic glance at Sam before looking out the window again.

“Sam, should I be worried?” He asks again this time with more conviction, eyes trained at his Son's alpha who was watching him intently from the garden as if he knew Howard was watching them.

 

Sam wasn’t sure what he was asking about anymore. Worried for His health? His Son? His Kingdom? Hell maybe even his sanity, any guess was as good as Sams.

“No sir” Sam responds calmly.

Howard nods slightly and begins to hum

“Good,” Howard says quietly, so quietly he isn’t sure Sam even heard him.

\-----

Tony glances at himself in the mirror as his handmaid's fritter around him, trying to make sure everything was perfect.

He couldn’t blame them, you only marry off the kingdoms Prince once and he had to look phenomenal, the whole kingdom would be watching him and Steve wed. 

His hair was perfectly quaffed underneath the four-meter long vail he was sporting. He wore a classic white tux with royal periwinkle blue accents throughout. the accents were hand stitched flowers, peonies, they were his mother's favorite flower. He had requested the pattern specifically for that reason, it was the only part of the wedding that we got to pick out himself, the rest was decided by his father. 

With a few more touches of makeup and hair-spray, Tony was finished.

 

Gazing at himself in the mirror, Tony frowns slightly. Twisting and turning, looking at himself from all angles. There was something missing. All of the essentials were there, but something was wrong.

 

"Your Highness," One of his handmaids, Jane he believes her name was, approaches him tentatively "I finished polishing your mothers crown, do you wish to put it on?" 

 

'Ah, that was it' Tony thinks. He had forgotten he had asked Jane to clean his mothers crown, he hadn't decided if he wanted to wear it or not. 

 

Tony nods his head to Jane, she then turns and pulls the headwear from the box she carried in with her and placed on one of the chairs in Tony's chambers.

 

Jane carries the elaborate crown to Tony, eyes asking him silently if she may place it on his head. Gulping, Tony nods and lowers his head slightly so she could place it on his head and adjust his veil. When she is finished with her ministrations he straights up and audible gasps fill the room from all the maids. 

 

"You look just like your mother, the late queen your highness," said one of the older maids, followed with a sea of nods of agreement.

 

Tony turns around and gazes at himself. The crown is gorgeous, of course, but they were right. He looked just like his mother. The white gold in the crown highlighted his golden skin, and the diamonds shone brightly even in the little light of his room.

 

"You look amazing, Tones" Tony turns to look at his best friend and head of security, James Rhodes, smiling at him in the doorway. He was dressed in his best military dress, his sword holstered elegantly at his side. 

"You don't look so bad yourself. You clean up nice Rhodey" Tony smiles, reaching his hand out for his friend to take, helping him off of the podium he was standing on.  

 

"Not every day you escort the prince to his wedding, thought I'd put in a little effort"

 

"Well, it's highly appreciated" Tony laughs

They both turn to the voice of one of Rhodey's men as he enters the room “Your Highness, we’re ready for you,” he says bowing to Tony slightly.

Tony takes a deep breath sparing a glance at the mirror, ‘well, it’s go time’ he thinks nervously. Nodding to the man he grabs onto Rhodey's offered arm and is escorted by the Beta to the carriage awaiting out front of the castle.

Gracefully, Tony climbs into the carriage, Rhodey helping Tony situate himself and his veil. Rhodey stands outside the carriage while Tony sits inside alone, both waiting for Howard to arrive so he could join Tony.

During the wait Tony starts fidgeting, pulling at imaginary loose strings on his pant leg. Rhodey looks over his shoulder into the carriage and frowns slightly.

“Tony, it's gonna be alright,” the Beta says calmly, gaze still professionally trained on the castle entrance. Tony looks over towards him and offers a small grateful "Thank you" to his friend. He only looks away from the back of Rhodey's head when he hears the familiar footsteps of his father's entourage.

Both Tony and Rhodey watch Howard, dressed in his best military garb, sword tucked at his hip similar to Rhodey's, however, the main distinguishing factor between the two men's dress was Howard sported a crown, deep and rich red velvet accented by gold and priceless jewels. Howard slowly walks towards the carriage, and when he arrives he nods to Rhodey who bows deeply in return. Rhodey then reaches forward to open the door for Howard allowing him to climb into the carriage and situate himself across from his son. 

After he enters the carriage Rhodey shuts the door and rounds to the front to sit with the driver. Tony hears the sound of the whip, right before they begin to move. Slowly trotting out of the palace gates and towards the church in the center of the city.

“You- you look lovely Tony.” Howard begins slowly, trying to gauge his son's reaction. Tony only nods looking down at his hands submissively not daring to look up at his father. Howard continues.

“Your mother would be very,” Howard pauses, hearing the hitch in Tony's breath.

“Pleased, to see you wearing her crown I mean.” he finishes slightly out of breath, trying to keep his breathing shallow as to not cause another coughing fit.

‘No, not today Howard.’ he reprimands himself.

The rest of the ride to the church is held in uncomfortable silence. With Tony’s fidgeting and Howard’s awkward glances towards his son.

The streets were crowded with people, all cheering for the royal family and excited for a wedding. This only made Tony more nervous, if that was even possible.

Once the carriage came to a complete stop Tony heard Rhodey jump from his seat next to the driver. His boots clicking against the cobble outside as he rounds the carriage to stand ready at the carriage door for Howard's command. 

Howard waited, the silence in the carriage thick and painfully awkward. Howard clears his throat and waits until Tony looks up at him, Brown on Brown.

It almost took his breath away how much his son reminded him of his late wife, especially in her crown, his son's wild brown eyes have the same anger in them as his wife's did. The two of them don't say anything, just staring at each other.

Howard looks away first and calls out to Rhodey

“Let’s go, Rhodes”

Rhodey then opens the door and Howard steps out of the carriage, the cheers get louder if that was even possible.

Howard then turns and waits with his arm stretched out, hand open and waiting for Tony to grab it.

Tony looks at the awaiting hand, a simple gesture that will change his life forever. It almost causes him to have a panic attack, but then he thinks of Steve.

Steve, his beautiful Alpha waiting for him in that Church, ready to tell the whole world that he loves Tony. Steve who was dealing with all these silly traditions and customs so he can marry Tony properly. Steve, who loves him for being Tony and not for being Prince Anthony Stark of Angsold.

Tony lets out a breath and straightens out his shoulders. He then reaches out and grabs Howard's hand firmly. Howard helps Tony out of the carriage and waits for Tony to straighten himself out before he attaches himself to Howard's arm. The pair don't look at each other, both looking straight forward, the same what his grandmother used to call "Stark Determination" in their eyes. Rhodey then goes and unsheaths his sword and yells out a command. All of the men in front of them then unsheathed their swords and create a type of canopy for them to walk under.

 

The walk is slow and deliberate. When the Royals enter the church, the music then begins, the strings playing a light playful tune. The crowd in the Church, filled with officials and Royals from both Kingdoms stand. The edge of the aisles is covered in beautiful white flowers. His country’s banner lines the walls of the church. It really looked more like a political affair than a wedding. At the back of the church stood the Archbishop in the pulpit, dressed in his robes but in front of him stood Steve. 

 

Steve was wearing his Captain's garb from Reanel. He sported a deep royal blue wool jacket that was accented with gold trim. His trousers were light grey with a similarly colored blue stripe down the side. His boots were black and perfectly polished, and his matching hat was being held by his side. His golden blonde hair glistened in the light from the stain glass window of the church.  

 

When Tony finally reached where Steve was standing, he wanted to eagerly let go of Howard's arm and take Steves offered one. Steve bows deeply to Howard. After he straightens back up, Howard offers Tony's arm to Steve who immediately reaches forward to accommodate the reach. When Tony is firmly situated on Steve's arm Howard backs down from the couple and takes his place next the remainder of the royals of the Stark family in the audience. Tony and Steve walk forward and kneel in front of the bishop as he begins his speech.

 

"we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Captian Steven Grant Rogers of the nation of Reanel and our Prince Anthony Edward Stark of the great nation of Angsold, Let us call upon God to be with us today as we celebrate this union of two into one. In the name of the Fath-"

 

"You look nice" Steve whispers under his breath, eyes still trained on the bishop. A picture of perfect concentration.

 

"Thank you" Tony whispers back, eyeing Steve from the corner of his vision. He sees Steve smile slightly, just the corners of his mouth up turning slightly, barely noticeable. 

 

"-And so, in the presence of the church here present, I ask you to state your intentions." The Bishop finishes, looking at both Tony and Steve intently.

 

"Captain Steven Rogers, Prince Anthony Stark, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

 

"Yes," they both say in unison.

 

"Will you love and honor each other as husbands for the rest of your lives?"

 

"Yes," they say again.

 

"Please rise, and turn towards each other"

 

The couple rises and turns towards each other, Steve reaches forward and holds both of Tony's hands.

 

The bishop clears his throat and begins, looking at Steve first "Now repeat after me, I, Captain Steven Grant Rogers,"

 

"I, Captain Steven Grant Rogers,"

 

"take you, Prince Anthony Edward Stark, to be my Husband,"

 

Steve smiles down at Tony, squeezing his hand slightly "take you, Prince Anthony Edward Stark, to be my Husband,"

 

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health."

 

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health." He repeats, his gaze intense on Tony.

 

"I will love you and honor you, for as long as we both shall live"

 

"I will love you and honor you, for as long as we both shall live" 

 

The bishop nods in approval and then turns his attention to Tony.

 

"Your Highness, please repeat after me"

 

Tony nods, eyes never leaving Steves intense blue ones. 

 

"I, Prince Anthony Edward Stark,"

 

"I, Prince Anthony Edward Stark," Tony repeats weakly, his voice is small and submissive sounding in the large, silent, church. 

"take you, Captain Steven Grant Rogers, to be my Husband,"

 

"take you, Captain Steven Grant Rogers, to be my Husband,"

 

The Bishop continues, "I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health."

 

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health." Tony repeats, stronger than last time

"I will love you and honor you, for as long as we both shall live" The bishop finishes, he looks up at Tony expectantly.

 

Tony's head swims, he suddenly feels overwhelmed. 'Forever, I am going to be married to this man, forever.'

 

Steve squeezes his hand softly, maybe in reassurance? or maybe a reminder that they are in front of a few hundred people and Tony needs to stop freaking out.

 

'Come on Stark' Tony wills himself.

 

"I will love you and honor you, for as long as we both shall live" Tony finished finally.

 

Steve smiles down at him, a bright one that reaches his eyes and makes them look almost impossibly blue. 

 

After the two of them exchange rings as guided by the bishop he announces loudly to the church, and possibly the whole country

 

"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. You may seal your marriage with a kiss"

 

Steve then lunges forward, causing Tony to gasp, and kisses him. He places both of his large hands on either side of Tony's head, angeling his head to the side so he could deepen the kiss.

 

When they pull apart, Tony hears cheers and clapping.  Tony blushes but smiles widely, mimicking Steves large, almost goofy one. 

 

"We did it, Tony" Steve smiles 

 

"Yeah," Tony says looking out towards the crowd, "We did."


	2. Smile and Wave

**FLASH**

The flash from the camera started to make spots in Steve’s vision. This was the twentieth photo he has been forced to take with Tony. Changing out family members with officials and so on.

“Beautiful,” the photographer says for the eighth time. His posh voice ringing untrue and a little condescending in Steve’s ears. “Now please, members of the family of Prince Steven?” he asks looking up at Steve expectantly, one of his thinly manicured eyebrows raised. He was one of those Betas that dressed like Omegas because they wanted to look more attractive. They usually did this in Renal, Steve recalls, when a Beta wanted to attract an Alpha mate. 

“Uh-” Steve flounders. He looks over at his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes who was chatting up one of the many Beta handmaid's that worked in the castle.

“Hey Buck, Come er’” Steve calls waving his hand in a ‘come’ motion

Bucky looks up at Steve and nods, bidding goodbye to the Beta with a dramatic bow that caused Steve to almost roll his eyes.

Bucky comes strolling up to him and Tony, He was wearing a similar military uniform to Steves, as they battle together during the war, He was sporting the same deep blue wool jacket as his fellow Alpha. However, his jacket lacked in medals and gold trim that was only reserved for Captains. When he arrives in front of them he bows deeply and says “Your Highness’” with an obvious smirk on his lips.

Steve scowls at his friend who was obviously making fun of his newly obtained title. Before Steve can retort and tell his friend nevermind and that he can fuck off the photographer in his high pitched, annoyingly posh voice cuts him off.

“Are you Prince Steven’s- only family?” he asks sizing up the smug Alpha with an appreciative gaze.

“Yessir” Bucky replies with a grin on his face, then steps forward grasping the Beta’s hand lightly bringing it up to his lips. He places a gentle kiss on his knuckles never breaking eye contact with the blushing photographer.

Tony then calls out, interrupting the blatant flirting

“Come on Barnes, I have to pose for ten more of these. Let’s get a move on”

Bucky gave shifts sharply to Tony’s unamused one and nods and hurriedly dropping the betas hand, climbing the stage set up for pictures, and goes to stand beside Steve.

“Your husband is quite something” Bucky whispers into Steves' ear as he straightens his suit jacket.

Steve hums in agreeance, letting his gaze wander over Tony’s small frame. For such a small omega, he really packed a punch. Tony had a quick wit and wouldn’t hesitate to point out your wrongdoings. After a couple of shots, the photographer lets bucky go who promptly gets distracted by a group of Omega noble ladies walking into the large hall.

After they’ve taken the last few mandatory pictures, the photographer finally lets them go free. As soon as they walk off of the stage, Steve is immediately bombarded with Military personnel, clasping him on the back and offering him ‘Congratulations’.

Tony looks on with an amused expression as his Husband is accosted by military officials trying to get in his good graces.

‘Husband’ Tony thinks again, the thought causes him to blush lightly. He glances down at the ring on his finger, a symbol of their lifelong commitment to one another.

Tony is taken from his thoughts by Carol Danvers, his father's right hand, tapping him on the shoulder lightly.

The Alpha bows and address him “Your Highness, his majesty requests your presence”

Tony gulps, his eyes widening slightly in fear and apprehension. He glanced nervously at Steve, whose back was to him. He was distracted by some high ranking naval officer, probably boring him with a story of his latest adventures on the seas. Tony looks back to Carol and adjusts cuff-links. He had taken his mother's crown off as soon as he left the church, giving to Rhodey to put back in its case. The photographer had complained when he had seen Tony, saying the crown would have made the photos look perfect, but after a stern look for Steve, he dropped the subject. 

“Of course” Tony replies gesturing for Carol to lead the way.

Carol nods and begins walking towards the hall, Tony follows her half a step behind. The sounds of her boot heels and his dress shoes were reverberating through the otherwise silent hallway. Neither of them spoke, a feeling of anticipation was palpable in the air between them.

When they finally reach the Throne room, Tony sees Howard standing there in the middle, back to them both.

Carol announces their presence. “Prince Anthony, my King”

Howard turns around to look at them both, a small box in his hand.

“Yes, thank you, Danvers” Howard wave his hand dismissively, eyes locked on Tony’s frame.

Carol bows and turns and leaves the room, leaving just the two royals.

Howard begins walking towards Tony’s frozen body. Each click of his boot heels on the marble making Tony nauseous.

Howard finally stops when he is standing in front of Tony. Tony had forgotten how tall Howard was, he was at least half a foot taller than him. Forcing Tony to crane his neck if he wanted to look the man in the eye, good thing he doesn’t. He’d rather look at his shoes, which have suddenly gotten a lot more interesting.

“Congratulations” Howard begins, this causes Tony’s eyes to shoot up and look at Howard's own in shock.

Tony’s mouth opens slightly, but no words come out.

“I-” Howard clears his throat “Steven seems like a good alpha, strong, I pray he takes care of this country well,”

Tony only nods unable to speak.

“Here,” Howard reaches out and tries to hand Tony the small box that he was holding.

Tony looks down at it, not making any moves to take it from his father. 

“What is this?” Tony asks the first words he’s spoken to his father in months.

“It’s a wedding present,” Howard says in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Why are you giving this to me?” Tony asks looking at the box more intently

“Because you just got married Anthony” Howard replies with an exasperated sigh

Tony looks up at Howard upon hearing the tone shift, his eyes sharpen and he takes a step back.

"Excuse me for not understand," Tony spits out a little more harshly than he intended.

Howard looks at Tony, watching as his son glares daggers at him, and huffs out a cold laugh, devoid of humor.

"God Anthony, must we do this again-"

“Cut the bullshit” Tony spits out, placing his hands on his hips in a defiant stance

Howard's eyes blaze, a sharp burst of air coming out of his nostrils

Howard takes a step towards Tony

“You ungrateful brat, after everything I’ve done for you-” His voice echoing in the large empty hall, reminding Tony that though he was older, his father was still a powerful alpha.

“What have you done for me?!” Tony shrieks incredulously, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“I have secured you the throne, I have made sure you had a future” Howard growls, shoving a shaking finger in Tony’s face

“A throne I didn’t ask for! You stole the Throne for yourself, don’t try to brush off your selfish ambitions as a gift for me” Tony rolls his eyes and tries to back away from Howards slowly approaching form. 

Howard then lunges quickly, catching Tony off guard and grabs Tony’s collar, yanking him forward. Dropping the gift box he was holding in the progress, it clamoring to the floor with a large hollow echo reverberating throughout the room.

The silence it leaves in its wake is eerie and full of anticipation, both Royals breathing heavily.

“Disrespectful Omega, I ought to teach you a lesson again” Howard growls lowly, his eyes going dark and menacing, full with promised danger.

Tony struggles in his grip “you can’t do that an-anymore” Tony spits out

Howards looks at Tony incredulously, "I can't do that anymore? I CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE!?" He repeats, voice growing with volume.

Howard begins to shake, grip tightening on Tony's collar.

“I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE MARIA! I AM THE KING!” Howard yells in Tony’s face.

Tony looks at Howard with pure, unadulterated fear. The fear he hasn’t felt since he was a child, and right after his mother had passed.

The creak of the heavy throne room door and Carol's voice ringing out seem to distract Howard momentarily. “Your Majesty, Prince Steven is looking for his Husband, I suggest you return him to him”

Hearing these words Howard sets Tony down gently. When Tony is on his feet again he quickly scrambles away from Howard and out of the Throne room. not sparing a look back at his father, who now stands alone in the middle of the Throne room, hands still shaking. 

Howard slowly unfurls his fists and rubs his hands over his face before bending down to grab the gift box he’d dropped. He tucks the small box into his pocket and pulls out his handkerchief, right before his body is racked through with violent coughing causing him to heave forward.

When he straightens back up he is face to face with Carol’s knowing gaze.

“Stop-p that Danvers,” He says, throat sounding scratchy and abused.

Carol quickly schools her expression to the same blank one he is used to seeing.

\-----

Tony runs, he keeps running until he is in the safety of one of the many bathrooms on this floor.

He’s hyperventilating, trying to stop the tears from falling and ruining his makeup. He can’t let Steve know he was crying. If Steve even catches wind of what had happened between him and Howard, he’d kill Howard.

And as much as Tony would love to never have to see Howard again, he also wants to keep his Husband, and not have him charged with murder the day of their union.

Tony leans against the bathroom wall, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. The bathroom has dark red walls, accented with grey tiles, a dramatic contrast to Tony’s bright white suit. He stood out like a sore thumb in the room. 

Howard hadn’t had a freak out that bad in a long time. Since right after his mother passed when Tony was fifteen.

Howard had taken out all his aggression and grief out on Tony. Screaming and threatening the poor boy within an inch of his life. Telling him he would send him off to be a slave of a neighboring nation, or send him to the front to be one of the many Omega whores tasked with pleasing the soldiers. That is he disobeyed his father, he would be in the same place as his aunt, titleless and alone. 

Tony shutters to think of that horrible time, him having to avoid his father at all costs.

Tony braces himself against the counter, taking deep, gasping, breathes trying to calm himself down. He looks up at his reflection in the mirror. By all accounts he looks pretty normal, maybe his Tux is more wrinkled than it was before he left Steves side, but he can fix that relatively easily.

After smoothing himself out, he checks his reflection one last time, His eyes almost betray is panic, but Tony has been schooling his expressions for years. ‘Come on Stark’ he thinks before turning and walking out of the bathroom towards where he had seen Steve last.

When he enters the great hall, he immediately spots his Alpha, all broad shoulders and blond hair.

Gracefully, Tony makes his way through the crowd of people and attaches himself to Steve's side.

“I hate to interrupt, General, But I do need to speak to my husband” Tony cuts in, flashing a charming smile at the Military general who was trying to chat up Steve.

“Oh- Of course your Highness” The General flusters

Steve smiles down at Tony and turns to the General “Will you excuse us”

“Yes, yes” he bows and walks away from the couple.

Steve doesn’t waste any time and wraps his arms around Tony’s slender waist.

“Now, where have you been?” Steve asks in a low tone, leaning forward to nuzzle at Tony’s neck.

“Ah-” Tony gasps. Flushing a bright red

“No-nowhere, I was called to talk to my Father” Tony, hums trying to expose his neck more for Steve.

Steve pulls away with a worried look in his eyes.

“What did he want?” he asks in a serious tone

“He wanted to give me a present, you know because we got married,” Tony says nonchalantly, even though he felt nothing of the sort

“A wedding present” Steve reverberates with his eyebrows drawn together.

‘Great’ Tony thinks rolling his eyes mentally ‘Steve’s not happy’.

“Look it's no big deal, I turned him down,” He says trying to comfort Steve and easy the worried expression from his face. Steve had never liked Howard, especially after Tony hinted at the state of their relationship. He never explicitly told Steve the details of what his father had done and said to him over the years, but it didn’t take a genius to put two-and-two together. 

“Hm, I don’t like you talking to him alone, next time I’ll be going with you,” Steve says, firm decisiveness in his gaze. 

“Steve If he requests my presence alone, I have to go, he’s the king whether we like it or not” Tony responds, rolling his eyes at the Alpha. Sometimes Tony forgot how unfamiliar Steve was with court life. Though they do not have a king or even royalty in Reanel, it's still jarring when Steve blatantly disregards the order of things here in Angsold.  

“And I'm your Alpha, whether he likes it or not. You're mine now, and what I say goes” Steve growls in a low authoritative tone.

“If I say he can’t see you anymore without me being present, then he can’t see you” He finishes.

“Yes, Captain” Tony whispers, looking up at Steve through his long lashes.

Steve leans down and kisses him, Tony immediately opening his mouth for Steve to take, and boy does he take.

Steve groans quietly when his tongue enter’s Tony’s mouth. Tony braces himself by placing a hand on each of Steves biceps, pushing himself onto his toes so he can get closer to Steve-

“Sorry to interrupt” came Rhodey's smug voice right next to Tony’s ear.

Tony pulls away suddenly, gasping for air and looking at Rhodey with wide eyes

Steve glares at Rhodey, pulling Tony closer and burying his face in Tony’s neck again.

“You don’t sound sorry” Tony mumbles, slightly distracted by Steve

Rhodey smiles and shakes his head ‘no’.

“Your Highness’ I'm afraid it’s time to greet the people out on the balcony”

Steve groans and Tony laughs, patting Steve's head lovingly.

“Come on big guy, let's go greet our people” Tony mutters in Steve's ear in a sweet tone.

Steve reluctantly pulls away and straightens up, a pout firm on his lips.

Tony giggles again at Steve's antics.

“Lead the way Rhodes,” Steve says with a sigh

The Beta nods and leads the couple to the balcony doors. There awaiting them is Howard as well as Pepper, Tony’s favorite cousin.

Tony tenses when he sees Howard, who is doing everything he can to not look in Tony and Steve’s direction.

“Pepper” Tony greets instead, arms open and welcoming to his fellow Omega.

“Tony, I hope married life is treating you well,” she says in a polite tone, but her eyes have a bit of playful mirth that always made Tony smile.

“Why yes, all four hours of it has been splendid” Tony teases back, sparing a glance at Steve.

Before Pepper can respond, Howard interjects “Are we ready?” he asks Carol.

She simply nods and readys to open the door, Rhodey on the other door awaiting her signal.

Tony squares his shoulders and whispers to Steve, whose arm he was on,

“Just smile and wave”

Steve audibly gulps when the doors are opened and he is washed in a rush of screams and cheers from the hundreds of thousands of people below.

‘Well, here goes nothing’ he thinks walking out with Tony into the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe y'all actually liked this. I'll try to update a little later this week (as I'm using this as a coping mechanism during finals) Please comment and kudos!! Thank you <3


	3. Who Won?

 

Natasha sets down a cup of tea in front of Steve with a soft ‘clunk’. The expensive porcelain hitting the even more expensive aged wood softly.

 

‘God, these people had a lot of money’ Steve thought as he thanked Natasha.

 

She nodded in acknowledgment as she took her place across from Steve at the large wood dining table.

 

Her powerful red hair was tied back in an intricate bun, decorated with large and small braids alike. She was dressed in a lilac gown, the light color making her hair look even brighter. Natasha leaned back, in a very ‘unroyal’ like way, and gazed at Steve with a small, knowing smirk on her face.

 

Steve took a sip of his tea and gently set the cup back down on the saucer, trying his hardest to avoid Natasha knowing stare.

 

After about a minute, it seemed Natasha’s patience had run thin.

 

“Tell me about the Honeymoon,” She said without missing a beat, causing Steve to choke on his saliva.

 

“Oh my god, Nat you can’t just ask me like that” Steve reprimands, trying to fight the blush that was creeping up his neck.

 

“Stop this modesty bullshit, tell me how it went down” Natasha laughs leaning forward, placing her elbows on the table and leaning her head on her hands.

 

Steve sighs, leaning back in his own chair.

 

“I don’t know if this is apropr-” He gets cut off by Natasha

 

“Just tell me what happened, I know you’re dying to talk about it. Alpha to Alpha” she says, wiggling her eyebrows, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

 

Steve finally gives in dramatically with a loud sigh. He pretends to wistfully look off, looking towards the great window in Natasha’s dining room.

 

“It was amazing Nat.” he says, recalling the blissful two weeks he and Tony had spent in the countryside together.

 

"It was-, I was-, He was-” Steve rushes out, cutting himself off with a groan, thinking about Tony during those two weeks was dangerous.

 

‘Breath Rogers’ he chanted to himself before got he too worked up, thinking about his omega husband, things like how flexible he was-

 

“Pretty special, huh?” Natasha asks, now full on smiling at Steve.

 

“You have no idea” Steve sighs leaning on the table and placing his head in his hands.

 

Natasha laughs at that, loud and hardy.

 

“Steve, I know exactly how you feel, when Pep and I got married I didn’t think I was gonna ever be able to leave our bedroom. She was all long legs and-”

 

“And what, dear?” came Pepper’s melodic voice cutting Natasha off as she walked into the room.

 

Steve sniggered at Natasha’s alarmed face, the only person who could ever sneak up on Natasha was her wife.

 

Pepper gave a knowing glance at Natasha then turned her attention to Steve.

 

“Hello Steve, a pleasure to have you here,” She said holding out her hand for Steve to take.

 

Steve quickly stumbled out of his chair and went to shake her hand, still not used to all the royal etiquette.

 

“Thank you, mam, for having me over”

 

Pepper hums in agreeance, letting go of Steve's hand and sauntering over to sit beside her wife.

 

“I trust you are treating my cousin well?” She asks, focusing her attention on fixing Natasha’s dress.

 

“Yes mam” Steve responds hurriedly, though there wasn’t a direct reason he could put his finger on, the omega always made him nervous. More nervous than he was with Howard, who was the King and his father-in-law, for Christ's sake.

 

“Yeah Pep, he was just telling me about how much he loved the Prince,” Natasha says throwing a wink over at Steve.

 

“Oh yes, I believe he was telling you how much he _loved_ how the Prince behaved in bed” Pepper responded finally looking up from her wife’s dress, apparently deciding it was a lost cause, and looking up unimpressed at Steve.

 

The response caused Steve to turn pale while it caused a bark of laughter to erupt from Natasha.

 

“I don’t see the appeal of telling others about your sexual exploits” Pepper continues looking at her wife with a raised eyebrow

 

“Like you and Tony don’t gossip about us?” Natasha rebuttals

 

“No we don’t,” she says, a soft blush making itself present on her freckled cheeks. Steve sensing that the atmosphere had changed to a less hostile one, retakes his seat across from the couple.

 

“So Steve,” Pepper suddenly turns to him “What have you two decided about the last name?”

 

“Ah-” Steve begins, everyone has been dancing around the subject with him and Tony ever since they had gotten back from their honeymoon.

 

“We’ve decided that he will be taking my last name since it’s traditional,” Steve finishes as both of them look at each other inquisitively.

 

“I see” Pepper responds in a curt tone, eyebrows furring slightly.

 

“Did the council agree with this? I mean you’ll be changing the name of the whole monarchy” Natasha asks in a serious tone.

 

Steve sighs “It's none of the councils damn business. Monarchy or not, he’s my omega. In my eyes he’s Tony before he’s ‘Prince Anthony Stark’” Steve says doing air quotes with his fingers.

 

“But he is” Pepper mutters under her breathe, probably thinking that Steve wouldn’t catch it.

 

“He’s what?” Steve asks anyways, starting to get annoyed at this point, why was everyone so stressed about a name?

 

Pepper clears her throat and looks Steve in the eyes with so much ferocity that I’d make him back down, if he wasn’t so stubborn.

 

“He is Prince Anthony Stark, whether you’d like him to be or not”

 

\-----

 

“Who won?” Howard asks as he sits up in his bed.

 

It was 9 o’clock in the morning and he was being fretted on by many handmaid's as they try to get him ready for the day.

 

Carol observes their ministrations by the door.

 

“Stane, by 15 points” She responds curtly.

 

Howard stands from the bed and starts shedding his pajamas as he makes his way towards the already warm bathtub awaiting him in his royal suite, Carol and the maids following closely behind.

 

“Brilliant,” Howard smiles as he settles into the tub, gesturing silently for a maid to get him a cigar.

 

Once he has it in his mouth and it's lit, he dismisses all the maids, leaving only him and Carol in the bathroom.

 

Releasing a deep drag he begins “I’ve always liked Stane. A good Alpha, good during the war as well”

 

“Yes, sir. He’ll be over later today to officially greet you, after he is sworn in of course,” Carol remarks.

 

“Yes, yes, What time will that be?”

 

“Just after 11 sir, then he’ll be here after lunch”

 

They don’t speak after that, just Howard smoking his cigar and Carol standing guard over him.

 

\-----

 

“How’s that boy of yours?” Prime Minister, Obadiah Stane asks as he and Howard settle into their seats in Howard's office.

 

“Still a brat, but now he’s a married brat” Howard admonishes as offers Stane a cigarette.

 

“That's right, your sweet omega is married to a, what was he, Captain from that brash, freeloading nation, Reanel?” Stane laughs through the smoke of his cigarette

 

“They were helpful during the war, can’t say so much about after” he continues

 

Howard just nods in agreeance, lighting a cigarette of his own.

 

“Imagine my shock when he brought the boy home, saying he was in love and this Alpha from Reanel” Howard laughs bitterly

 

“You must’ve objected to the marriage?”

 

“Are you blind, of course, I did!” Howard gestures wildly

 

“I wasn’t going to let that filthy Reanelian dirty up our bloodline”

 

“But, you did” Stane reminds him, leaning back in his leather armchair a small smirk on his lips.

 

Howard drop his hands suddenly and he slumps over in his seat, 

 

“I-, Yes I did,” he says a little defeated

 

“Care to enlighten me as to why you did such a thing?” Stane presses smirk still on his lips as he takes another drag from his cigarette.

 

Howard then looks up and past Stane, slowly pulling out the bloodied handkerchief he keeps in his pocket and sets it on his desk

 

The smirk then disappears from Stane’s face

 

“I-” Howard clears his throat, still not looking Stane in the eyes.

 

“I don't think it'll go away this time, Obadiah,” He says in a small voice

 

“Howard-”

 

“I’m going to die.” He finishes more surely.

 

They both sit in silence, the jovial spirit suddenly dissipated to one of anticipation and the realization of a somber reality.

 

Stane is the first to break the silence

 

“So you’re leaving it all to him?” he asks in a deep gravelly voice, thickened from years of smoking and yelling.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am” Howard responds, sounding unsure of it all.

 

“Well God help us all”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is really just a bunch of set up for the next couple of chapters. Please comment on who you think should make an appearance next. I'll try to update next week and make it longer than usual.


	4. Amen

Tony felt the sun on his face as he shifted in bed. The silk sheets feel cool on his naked body, especially after the fever he felt the night before. Tony slowly stretched, eyes still closed, and started to whine softly. He felt the soreness of his muscles in a newly familiar ache. 

When Tony finally opens his eyes he pears around his and Steves room. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon the week prior and were promptly moved into one of the large houses owned by his family. Steve was adamant after they got married that they lived off of the castle grounds and in their own home. 

“How are we supposed to raise a family in that prison? I won’t do it, Tony” Tony recalls the conversation while he lays in bed staring at the intricate ceiling, which was decorated with handpainted floral paintings in a style that was popular centuries before. It made the room feel stuffy and dated. 

The large four post bed was white and matched the bulky dated furniture in the room. Sighing loudly Tony turns to his side to gaze upon the sleeping figure next to him. 

Steve was gorgeous when he slept, he looked years younger, his fine lines and wrinkles smoothing out in a look of blissful unawareness. Totally blacked out to the world. Steve slept on his stomach, hands tucked underneath his pillow and legs spread wide. His bareback was exposed to the world and Tony while the lower half of his body was barely covered with the grey silk sheet from the bed. 

Tony reached a hand out a softly and traced his fingers down Steve’s back. After a few minutes of his ministrations, Steve groans softly and opens his eyes.

“G’ morning beautiful,” Steve says in his deep gravely morning voice. His reanelian accent was thick in the mornings. 

“Morning” Tony says softly, a smile finding itself on his lips. Steve groans loudly as he moves to sit up on the bed. Stretching his long muscular arms over his head, giving Tony a perfect view of his flexing back. 

Tony sits up on the bed, climbing over to wrap his arms around Steves sitting figure. Steve turned his head slightly to try to look at Tony who was nuzzling his head into Steves' neck. Steve began to growl, low and pleased at his Omega scenting him.

“Tony,-” Steve began.

“Hm?” Tony responded without stopping his scenting. He couldn’t explain why but scenting the alpha was comforting to the young Omega, made him feel safe. 

“You want to take my name, right?” Steve asks out of nowhere. Tony stops scenting him and pulls back in shock. 

“Where did this come from?” Tony asks in an incredulous voice, concern, and confusion flashing across his face. 

Before Steve could respond a loud and rapid knocking sounds at their bedroom door. They both turn to look at it.

“Your Highnesses!” Yelled the maid, she sounded scared and frantic. She begins knocking again. 

Steve stands quickly, grabbing a pair of his discarded pants from the floor and strides toward the door. 

“Tony put on your robe” Steve commanded before he opens the door. Tony nods, getting up from the bed and putting on his red silk robe quickly. 

Once Tony has covered Steve opens the door, suddenly stopping the knocking. He is faced with a panicked maid who was shaking badly.

“What is it?” Asks Steve, gaging the maid's state and trying to read if she was going to faint or not. 

“It's the King” She cries loudly. At hearing this, Tony strides forward and steps around Steve to stand face to face with the maid. 

“What about my father?” 

“He’s fallen ill, his Majesty won’t wake up”

Tony stands silently, taking in the words he had just heard. The only sounds in the hallway are the sounds of the maids crying and Steve’s deep breathing. Tony then nods his head affirmatively and straightens his stance, trying to channel his best commanding royal voice.

“Where is he, Gwen?”

Gwen looks up at the sound of her name and tries to call herself down and responds

“His majesty is in his chambers”

Tony nods, placing a hand on her shoulder firmly.

“Send a message that I will be there within the hour, and call Colonel Rhodes and tell him to have a car ready in fifteen minutes.”

She nods quickly and bows to the two of them before scurrying off towards Rhodey’s office. Tony then turns around and pushes Steves bare chest to back him up into their room. Once they are both in the room Tony closes the big wooden door. Walking away from Steve, Tony begins to immediately get dressed.

Steve just stands unmoving in the middle of the room, eyes watching Tony running around getting ready.

After Tony is sufficiently dressed in black trousers and a light grey blouse, he sits down at his vanity to fix his hair into something presentable. 

“Are you going to just stand there?” Tony asks Steve, eyes still trained on his own reflection in the mirror. 

“Tony, what's happening?” Steve asks, voice low

Tony freezes, his hands stop their movements in his hair. He turns around to look at Steve. 

“Steve, you heard the maid. My father is sick-”

“But what does that mean Tony?” Steve cuts him off, his voice rising a little in volume. 

“I’m confused,” Tony responds, eyebrows raising as he stares at Steve

“Why are you running to his side? He’s a terrible man, He-,” Steve cuts himself off, taking a deep breath. He slowly backs up and sits on their bed, running his hands frustratingly through his blonde hair. 

“He hurt you, Tony,” Steve says barely over a whisper, Tony rises from his seat at his vanity and walks over to stand in front of his husband. When Tony reaches him, Steve leans his head to rest on Tony's stomach. Tony then starts running his fingers affectionately through his hair.

“Steve, thank you for caring about me,” Tony responds in a soft voice

“Always Tony, I love you” the way that Steve so easily says he loves Tony makes his heart pound. Tony finds himself smiling even with the situation at hand. 

“I love you too, But he’s my father and” Tony pauses for a moment the realization hitting him like a truck. 

“And He’s dying Steve”

Steves breath hitches after Tony says those words, realization hitting him as well. Though he’s sure he already knows the answer but he feels like he has to ask anyway, because its too soon, they just got married.

“If he dies,” Steve trails off, lifting his head from Tony’s Stomach to look the Omega in the eyes. 

“If Howard dies, I become King” Tony responds in a firm tone that betrayed none of the anxiety he was feeling in that moment. 

A loud knock and the maid Gwen's high pitched voice breaks the tension in the room. 

“Colonel Rhodes is waiting in the car, your Highness” 

Tony looks from the door towards his husband and pulls away and out of Steves reach. 

“I will be in the car, you are free to get dressed and come now or you may come later after you’ve bathed properly.” 

When Steve doesn’t move to get dressed immediately Tony takes his choice as the latter option and finishes getting ready himself. Once finished he heads to the bedroom door, hand stopping on the nob when Steve calls out

“Don’t become King today”

Tony doesn’t look back at Steve, just nods and responds in a forced, clipped tone

“I’ll Try” before pulling open the large wooden door and striding out unto the hallway and shutting it behind him, leaving Steve alone in the large room. 

\-------

Tony rushed down the Hall, Rhodey right on his heels half a step behind him. When he made it to his father's chambers he is greeted by two guards bowing to him.

“How is he?” Tony asks one of the guards, Quill he tries to recall his first name, looks at Tony with a sullen expression

“He has not woken up yet, his majesty was plagued with an awful cough last night. I heard it while I stood guard at the door”

Tony nods in understanding and goes forward to open the door to his father's room, but before he can reach for the handle the door opens to reveal a worried looking Carol. Her expression morphs into shock when she sees Tony in the Hallway.

“Your Highness” She greets bowing her head slightly.

“Carol, may I?” Tony asks, gesturing past her into the room. She nods quickly and moves out of the way so Tony can enter. Both Tony and Rhodey enter the room. Howard is surrounded by his royal physician and some doctors from the city. Rhodey stayed to the back of the room with Carol, watching carefully as Tony slowly approached his father's immobile figure on the large bed. 

“Terrible seeing you under these circumstances,” Carol says under her breath at Rhodey

Rhodey clears his throat and glances a look at Carol, the alpha looked tired, her hair was in all sorts of directions and her button down shirt was half untucked in the front. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and if it wasn't for the circumstances he would maybe ask if she was alright. 

“Yes quite unfortunate” Rhodey responds out of the corner of his mouth, eyes still trained forward and watching Tony’s small figure lean over his fathers, taking the hand of the alpha in his smaller omega one. 

“His Highness seems stricken with the news of his Majesty, he seems to have rushed over” Carol observes lightly in a conversational tone, as if they were discussing the weather and not the relationship between Tony and Howard. 

Rhodey hums in agreement.

“But I don’t seem to see his Alpha husband, was he not as stricken as our Prince?” Carol hums in an observational tone. Rhodey turns to look at Carol in shock, his mouth dropping open slightly. Before Rhodey could muster a response Tony begins to scream.

“Father, FATHER!” Tony is shaking his father's shoulders with extreme force. One of the doctors from the city, Dr. Banner, grabbed Tony’s arms quickly taking them from the king's shoulders. Rhodey launches forward and grabs Dr. Banner's hands away from Tony

“You do not touch him” Rhodey ground out, tone deep and menacing. Rhodey then wraps his arms protectively around Tony. Glaring daggers at the idiotic doctor.

"He was hurting his majesty, I meant no disrespect to the Prince" Dr. Banner responded carefully, the Alpha put up his arms in placating way. 

Sam, Howard’s physician, has his stethoscope out and was searching Howard's chest frantically. He then started to do chest compression on the King. 

“Come on your Majesty,” Sam says loudly, everyone in the room was on edge and Tony was very clearly on the verge of panicking. 

“DON’T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME OLD MAN!” Tony screams in Rhodey’s arms, finally, his legs giving out and collapsing into Rhodey’s iron-like grip. 

After another minute of compression Sam suddenly stops and steps back. He looks down at the king and turns around to Tony. 

“I am sorry, It seems as though the King has passed away” 

The room falls deathly silent after Sam utters those words. Carol is the first to move, she straightens up and strides towards the door and whispers something to the guards. They then hear the shuffling of footsteps away from the door. 

The room remains silent until they hear the bells ring outside, Three solid rings.

RING

RING

RING

The King was Dead. Those rings told the kingdom that their monarch had died. 

Tony then suddenly straightened up in Rhodey’s arms and wiped the tears from his face, even though more threatened to fall down. 

Pulling away from Rhodey’s grip he turns his gaze toward Carol, who promptly gets on one knee, head bowed and arm across her chest. The four doctors in the room quickly follow suit, getting on their knees to bow to Tony. Once Rhodey realizes what was happening he joins them, in the same position as Carol. 

“Long live King Anthony, may God bless him and this land” spoke Carol from her kneeling position. The other five people repeated what she said, followed by them all saying in tandem. 

“Amen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long!!! However, I am done with school now so I will be updating more often :D please kudos and comment It really keeps me going


End file.
